


Making Chloe Beale blush

by Wynhaught_trash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, confident beca, hot gay shit here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynhaught_trash/pseuds/Wynhaught_trash
Summary: What if instead of Beca being the flustered blushing one, Chloe is?OrThe one where Beca decides it’s time to make Chloe flustered for once





	Making Chloe Beale blush

**Author's Note:**

> This has already been posted in my prompt area, just felt it also deserved to be separate!

Beca was a woman on a mission. Now, most people thought of her as quite oblivious, but that was not the case. She knew 100% that she was in love with Chloe Beale. She knew this since going into her second year of college. They had kept in constant contact over the summer, late night calls, texts all day, they even skyped on the occasion. But Beca still felt like something was missing. After hearing Chloe was getting back a week early, to the newly named Bella house all alone, Beca had booked a flight back for the same day. After surprising the girl, who squealed so loudly in delight that Beca's ears rang, and ran up to engulf the smaller girl in a tight hug, Beca just knew. 

Now, it did take Beca a year after that to realise that maybe Chloe's flirting wasn't just a joke to make her flustered. It's the start of Beca's third year, and she is ready to get back at Chloe. After spending the summer together in Florida with Chloe's family, who by the way thought the pair where together, Beca is honestly sick of being the only flustered one. Rehearsals where just starting back up today, and Beca decided to lead it today. Normally Chloe would pick a fun song to dance to as a way of easing the girls back into all the cardio, but Beca quickly jumped in, saying she can do it for once.

Beca will never actually admit it, but she put a lot of work into the choreography she wanted to show. She's never been interested in dancing, let alone creating a routine, but she knew this was the best way to get back at Chloe, so screw it. She was going to make an awesome mix, but instead decided to use an original cut. She knew it was the best way to get under Chloe's skin.

Rocking up a few minutes late to rehearsal she grins at all the girls who stood around chatting animatedly to one another, before clapping her hands together in true Aubrey style. Upon getting their attention, Beca's grin only widened.

"Welcome back dudes! So, as you all know, today is about getting back into cardio, normally Chloe takes the lead for today but I asked if I could" Beca says cheerfully.

"Um... but Beca, a Dingo having a seizure can dance better than you" Fat Amy pipes up.

"Are you having a stroke? You hate dancing" Stacie says just after, hands up her hips.

"Just- god shut up." Beca grumbled, trying but failing not to stomp like a toddler over to the piano.

"There's our Beca back!" Stacie woops with a laugh.

As she sets up her laptop to hook up to the speakers in the room, Beca takes the time to glance at Chloe, who had been unusually quiet. Trying not to grin, she notices Chloes eyes are glued on her, but more down south. Beca's normal attire for rehearsals would be sweats and a baggy t shirt, but today she's wearing very tight sport leggings, and a loose shirt that she plans to take off. Last year Beca decided to up her cardio and actually go to the gym, that paired with going with Chloe during summer, she's ended up with a very nice toned stomach, some abs visible. 

Now no one knew of this, which is why she planned on taking her t shirt off, dancing in her sports bra. When Chloe finally pulls her eyes away from Beca's legs, she makes eye contact with the brunette, and Beca is absolutely delighted in the blush she sees covering the redheads cheeks. Beca's face morphs into a knowing smirk, winking at Chloe before pressing play on the song.

Peeling off her t shirt as she walks into the middle of the room, ignoring the wolf whistles from Stacie and C.R, Beca makes her final eye contact with Chloe, who looks completely shocked. Her eyes are wide and mouth agape, blush deepening on her cheeks. Playing through the speakers was none other than titanium, a song she knew Beca knew was her ultimate lady jam. Chloe's mind short circuits as she watches the usually stiff woman move so effortlessly to the music. Her mouth waters and drys all at the same time. Those abs, those FUCKING abs. 

Chloe completely ignores all the other woman in the room, who are currently wolf whistling and hollering at the young brunette. She knew her face must be beet red, and Beca isn't helping at all with that. Beca slows down her movements, hips swaying sexily as she turns her head, making eye contact with Chloe. A slow smirk forms on her face as she winks, before dropping to perform the hottest slut drop Chloe has ever seen, all while keeping eye contact her. 

Chloe felt hot.

She tries to subtly swipe her forehead, thinking she was sweating. She wasn't she realised, she was just so fucking hot. The song finishes out, the rest of the Bella’s cheering loudly as Beca stops dancing, turning around to speak to the rest of the about the routine.

"Damn Beca how did I not know you've been hiding THAT body on me?" Stacie pipes up, eyes full of glee as she scans the smaller brunettes body.

"Holy shit I’m so gay" C.R states, licking her lips while shaking her head slightly.

Beca grins, not even a bit embarrassed at the stares, adrenaline still pumping through her veins. Glancing at Chloe, who had yet to move, or speak, or well, maybe even breathe?

"What you think Beale? Too slutty?" Beca asks innocently, head tilted as she stares at the brunette.

"I- um. I-" Was all Chloe could squeak out, clearing her throat slightly.

"Dang cap, you broke the ginger!" Fat Amy shouts, walking up to pat Chloe a bit too hard on the back.

Chloe was definitely not thinking straight, mind replaying what just happened, eyes glued to Beca's abs. As Amy continues to smack her back, Chloe is finally broken out of her trance, stepping away from Amy's grasp. Clearing her very dry throat once more, her eyes never leave Beca.

"Everyone out" She says steadily, intense eyes on the brunette.

"What? but we have to learn the-" Stacie starts.

"Out. Now." Chloe states firmly.

Having never seen her like that before, the bellas almost run out of the rehearsal space. Although she had said everyone, Beca knew from the way Chloe was looking at her that she was to stay put. Once the last person left, closing the door behind her, Chloe finally came back to life. Striding over to the brunette, she crashes their lips together, hands gripping the younger girls face. Beca squeaks slightly in surprise, but kisses back just as hard.

Chloe's kisses are almost desperate, pushing Beca back until her back hits the wall. Chloe's hand caresses over Beca's abs, scraping lightly with her fingers. Beca groans at this, only spurring the redhead on. Beca's hands grip the back of Chloe's neck, occasionally massaging the area. Chloes hands finally leave the girls stomach, bringing them down her hips to her thighs, before bringing them back and up onto the girls ass. Squeezing gently, delighted in the other girls gasp, Chloe brings her hand down to below her ass, before tightening her grip and hauling Beca up the wall. Beca squeaks again, wrapping her legs around the older girls hips.

"You've no idea what that performance did to me" Chloe says hotly against Beca's lips, moving her own down the brunettes neck.

"How's about you show me?" Beca responds with a smirk.

Chloe pulls back from her neck with a smirk of her own, before turning and carrying the girl onto the top of the piano. Beca hadn't exactly planned for their first time being in the rehearsal space, on the piano of all places, but Beca had gotten Chloe so riled up that she couldn't wait. 

And well, can Beca really say no when a hot redhead is literally biting and licking your abs?

 

She was only human after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think !


End file.
